This invention relates in general to electrical distribution systems for supplying electrical energy from a single source of electrical energy to a plurality of electrically-operated devices. In particular, this invention relates to an integrated assembly of an electrical conductor, fuse, and connector that may be used, for example, in an automotive electrical distribution system.
In most electrical distribution systems, an electrical conductor is provided for supplying electrical energy from a source of electrical energy to an electrically-operated device. In many instances, a single electrical conductor is provided for supplying electrical energy from a single source of electrical energy to a plurality of electrically-operated devices. In those instances, the single electrical conductor (commonly referred to as a bus bar) is frequently formed from a relatively rigid metallic material that is pre-formed to a desired shape. Typically, the outer surface of the electrical conductor is covered by an electrical insulator material except at a plurality of predetermined exposed contact areas, which are not covered by the electrical insulator material. Those exposed contact areas facilitate the connection of respective conductor terminals to the electrical conductor, allowing each of these conductor terminals to quickly and easily provide electrical energy to respective electrically-operated devices.
Many electrical distribution systems of this general type also include one or more fuses that are provided to protect the electrically-operated devices from damage resulting from the passage of excessive amounts of electrical current therethrough. In single electrical conductor systems such as those described above, respective fuses are typically connected between the single electrical conductor and each of the electrically-operated devices connected thereto.
Although known electrical distribution systems such as those described above have functioned satisfactorily, it would be desirable to provide an integrated assembly of an electrical conductor, fuse, and connector that may be used, for example, in an automotive electrical distribution system.